


Catching Up

by writingbygab



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, also me:, me: i'm not going to write anything quarantine related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbygab/pseuds/writingbygab
Summary: Amanda and Sonny catch up while in quarantine. This complies with the little script that the writers wrote for Vulture of the squad in quarantine. I decided to add a little subplot of these two calling each other separately.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Catching Up

“DOMINICK?... DOMINICK!”

“Ma, can I just get ONE minute?” He screams back into the kitchen where his mom is making god knows what portion of lasagna of the week.

He quickly slips out the back door that leads to their backyard. It’s so weird being back in Staten Island for this long after only going back and forth between Manhattan and Brooklyn for the past couple of years. Staten Island was that weird middle ground between the city and the state. The purgatory of New York. A perfect place to reside in for the purgatory the whole world is currently stewing in.

“Hey, sorry bout that.” He says bringing the phone back up to his ear again. “So how’s it goin’?”

“Well, Billie is fine, she’s actually asleep right now. But Jessie is a whole other story, she’s getting pretty antsy. I don’t know how many times we can play Uno or how many times she can watch Paw Patrol.”

“Well, I’m sure she likes being able to hang out with you."

Amanda gives a little laugh of agreement before asking, “How’s it going at home?”

He gives a laugh of his own, “It’s.... well it’s definitely somethin'. I don’t think the CDC would approve of the amount of people currently at the Carisi residence.” He squints up at the sky, it’s been overcast the past few days, only adding to the weirdness of the world right now. “Just tryin' to help around the house - Ma, the nieces and nephews, you know.”

“Yeah...” Amanda begins. “My mom went back to Georgia before this all got serious. I know I probably shouldn’t say this but I’d rather get the virus than be quarantined with her right now.”

He laughs harder this time. He can’t deny the thought that immediately pulls at his mind - he misses her. He misses her quips that probably shouldn’t be said. He misses seeing her every day. He misses life in general. The life with her in it. Should he tell her that? Or does that cross the invisible line they drew between them? 

“I saw that they’re lookin' for lawyers to take on some pro-bono cases surroundin' all of this, I was thinkin' about volunteering.” He decides to say instead.

“I saw that too and knew you probably would.” She responds. “I think... that’d be great.”

There’s that edge in her voice. The one that appeared when he moved to the DA’s office or mentions anything about his new job. He doesn’t know what it is or why it appeared, but what he does know is that it is hiding something. What it’s hiding, he can’t begin to rack his brain around, not without going crazy. Especially right now, when everything is crazy enough.

“Yeah... so I’ll probably be goin' back into Manhattan within the next week or so. If you need anything... don’t be afraid to call.”

“Thanks, Sonny.” She responds, her voice softer. He can almost see her small smile paired with it. 

He’s about to tell her bye, give his regards to the girls, and sign off. But suddenly she unexpectedly adds,

“I miss you.” 

He quickly inhales, not expecting his thoughts to actually come out in her voice. His mind immediately wants to believe that the sentiment goes beyond this quarantine. That she misses the partnership they had and the life they had together before he took his new job. 

“The girls miss you too.” She quickly adds on before he can say anything, sort of lessening the intimacy of her previous statement. “They’re definitely already tired of my cooking, that’s for sure.”

He smiles, looking down towards the green grass beneath him. One detail of the world that neither Manhattan or Brooklyn really has.

“Tell ‘em I’ll make ‘em a nice, big, Italian dinner as soon as I get back. I’ve been gettin’ a _lot_ of practice over here.”

“They’ll like that.” She says before a loud cry beckons her in the background. “Billie just woke up... I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. But hey, Rollins?” He quickly stops her from hanging up and starts before he can talk himself out of it, “I miss you, too.” 

There’s silence for a moment, except for Billie crying. She must realize that this one goes beyond the last month of unexpected isolation. He does miss her. More than he can explain in just four words and more than she probably knows how to handle. But her silence indicates some type of understanding of what lies beneath on his end.

“We’ll talk later. Good luck down there.” 

And with that, she hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want these two to work out their Feelings, OKAY!!!!


End file.
